Combat Form
A Combat Form is a vertebrate suitable for combat that has been infected with the Flood parasite via an Infection Form and mutated into a combat unit that fights for Flood goals and objectives. Introduction To become a combat form, one has to be infected by the Infection Form. If the Infection Form obtains a frequency match for the host's neural system, it begins to rewrite the very DNA of its host. While in most cases, the Infection Form succeeds in infecting its host, occasionally, a match isn't found, and the being can't be infected, as was the case of Avery J. Johnson because of a rare illness and extreme radiation exposure after capturing and using a crate of Covenant Plasma grenades. Once fully transformed, the Flood infection is usually in total control of the body, depending on the strength of the Infection Form and the strength of the host. A weak infection form allows for the host to gain some control over their bodies. Unfortunately for the host, he/she stays alive for the duration of the transformation process and is even conscious of his/her environment as the Flood take over the body as in Halo: The Flood ,Private Jenkins was infected and then captured by humans and brought back to Alpha Base, the Flood inside would try to kill and infect the other marines as Private Jenkins still living in the body tried to tell the humans the Flood were attacking. Once completely infected, the host becomes a Combat Form. Any body capable of carrying a weapon or one that is still useful in combat becomes a Combat Form and is very deadly. The Combat Form sprouts whip-like tendrils on its arms, and will use them as melee weapons in close range. These are created with the host's calcium stores. The Flood Human and Covenant Elite Combat Forms have been seen and known to use any weapon (except the Fuel Rod Cannon, which is only seen being used in Halo 3). They can also pilot most Vehicles and board enemy vehicles. The Flood infection is capable of not only controlling the host's body, but of also tapping into its memories to find relevant information about using weapons and equipment. In Halo 2, the Flood have learned how to tap into the host's knowledge of how to drive vehicles and aircraft. In Halo 2 a combat form's speed is slightly faster than a Ghost moving backwards. Types of Combat Forms Hunters cannot be infected by the Flood as they are not one sentient being but many. Jackals cannot be infected because they do not have enough calcium (hollow bird bones) to sustain the infection form.It is thought that the Grunts are turned into Carrier Forms.Drones cannot be infected because of their exo-skeleton. They do not just want combat prowess, but intelligence and memories, as well. There are three Combat Forms in the Halo series: Human Form The Human Combat Form is significantly smaller than the Covenant version (due to the comparative differences of the host bodies). Although it cannot take in as much damage as the Elite Combat Form can, it has some advantages to its counterpart, It is a bit more alert , it melees much faster, and the infection form is harder to shoot because the Human host is smaller than an Elite. It has the same speed as the Elite Combat Form in Halo 2. In Halo 1 it does not burst into speed as often as the Elite Form. It shows a preference for human weapons (due to the hosts' memories of using them more often), and can be deadly with a shotgun in close quarters, and the most deadly with the M6D at any range. As with other Combat Forms, it is capable of sustaining massive physical damage before being unusable to the Flood Controller; in fact, as long as the chest cavity and legs remain intact, it will continue to try and fight. They seem to drive vehicles more often than the Elite form as well. Elite Form The Covenant Combat Form is a formidable enemy; it is capable of a deadly physical attack using its tentacles (once the arms of the Covenant host). They also have the ability to wield both human and Covenant weapons. It is very fast, very strong, and can jump great distances and heights. During the Infection process, the host's internal organs are liquefied and the nutrients from them are used to develop the tentacles and other appendages of the combat form. Because of this, many weapons (Notably the sniper rifle) have little to no effect against the flood. Also, physical attacks (Aside from with a Energy Sword, Brute Shot, or Gravity Hammer) do not have a big effect, reliance on the host life support systems render it vulnerable to shotgun blasts.However a weapon that is heavy in weight has a much stronger melee that can be effective if the player can avoid their lunges. This includes the the Rocket Launcher, Fuel Rod Cannon, and even the Sentinel Beam. Some Elite combat forms can still use their armour's Active Camouflage and Energy Shields. Fortunately for the player, because of Elite physiology, they are 'bigger' than the human form, therefore presenting a bigger target. Flood Elites have also been known to climb up walls in the level the Oracle. the remains of what uesd to be the eletes head can be seen if you go behind it Brute Form Brute Combat Forms differ from Elite and Human Combat forms behaviorally. While they are mutated similarly to human and Elite Combat Forms, with an Infection Form burrowing inside the host, and has the trademark tentacles used in melee attacks, they are different behaviorally. For one thing, they engage their enemies at close-range, often forgoing weapons altogether in favor of brutal melee attacks. The fact that the Brute arsenal is primarily designed for close-range combat also plays a part, as well as the physical mentality of Brute warriors, and Brute Combat Forms have been seen wielding Spikers, Maulers, and even Gravity Hammers. They are also larger targets, which makes them easier to hit. However, Brute Combat Forms are still a force to be reckoned with, often supplemented with Pure Forms and other Combat Forms. They are also almost always seen rampaging about just like their brute hosts with free minds, suggesting that they do in fact inherent their host's behavior. Combating a Combat Form The Combat Forms can take extensive damage before being neutralized. Arms, legs, even heads can be totally blown off of their bodies before they are incapacitated. The only known weakness of a Combat Form is its sensory feelers that normally develop in the upper chest region. This is where the Infection Form has nestled, and once destroyed by a headshot-capable weapon, the body is incapacitated. In Halo and Halo 2, a combat form may fall, only to stand up again and keep fighting moments later. This can only happen if it still has a usable limb. In Halo 2, if the body is not destroyed, such as by an Energy Sword, Grenade or Brute Shot blade, Combat Forms can be "revived" by other Infection Forms crawling into it. Also Note that if you shoot into the sensory feelers in the upper chest region while a headshot mark appears in the reticle with weapons that actually can do headshots (almost exclusively human weapons) while the "Grunt Birthday Party" skull is in effect, the flood will explode and be completely destroyed, or, in the case of the flood surrounding the "Famine" skull, be blown into the air and return to the ground completely unharmed and unmoved. Explosives such as grenades, Rocket Launchers, and the Brute Shot can easily kill a combat form. In both games, the Flood Combat Form is more vulnerable to human weapons, which unlike the Covenant small arms with the exception of the Needler, has something actually 'hitting' it. At close range the Shotgun and Energy Sword are the best weapon for killing Combat Forms. A shotgun blast at short range or sword lunge will take them out permanently with no chance of them reviving. At close to medium ranges the M6C Magnum and SMG are also very effective against combat forms due their fast fire rate. The Sentinel Beam is also a effective weapon due to its continuous fire and burning capabilities. At longer ranges the BR55 Battle Rifle, Covenant Carbine, or the M6D work the best against Combat Forms (2 shots to the upper chest where the flood infection form is). The Brute Spiker is also an effective anti-flood weapon, as the melee can completely destroy a human or elite combat form in one hit. Although for close range, one of the most effective weapons is the Flamethrower, for both Pure Forms and Combat Forms alike. The only disadvantage to this is your speed. Making Flood Friends In Halo: CE You can neutralize the Combat Form by blowing off its arms. How many limbs depends on if it is holding a weapon or not. If it is unarmed you need to shoot off only one arm (the one it swings at you for melee attack). If it is holding a weapon, you need to shoot off both. This harmless torso with legs will follow you around and can be used as a shield against enemy fire. At the least it can create a distraction as it will sometimes charge nearby Covenant enemies that are firing at it. It is possible to have an entire squad (or more) of these flood buddies following you around soaking up Covenant ammo. In Halo 2 the body will explode and the Infection Form comes out. It is still possible, in Halo 2 anyway, to get a Flood Buddy by shooting the 'melee' arm off a combat form that doesn't have any weapon. These will still follow you around but tend to be a bit more 'pushy' as they can move you around a little bit. In Halo 3, as in Halo 2, shooting both the arms off a combat form will cause it to explode and the infection form to come out. The question about if the same 'loophole' found in Halo 2 is also in Halo 3 has yet to be resolved here. End of Flood Life Cycle Eventually, a Combat Form will mutate into a Carrier, regardless of damage, to perpetuate the Flood species. The Combat Form will prematurely transform into a Carrier Form if it takes enough damage and the Combat Form cannot function effectively. As a Carrier, the host will basically become a walking incubator for more Infection Forms. Halo 3 In Halo 3, the Flood manage to get to Earth via an infected Covenant vessel and infect Voi. If an Infection Form lands on a Marine, Elite (with shields down) or Brute (with armor destroyed) they will be transformed into a Combat Form in a time period of roughly 7 seconds, as seen here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-bCMhBINiA. They also can reanimate and infect the corpses of any of the above, and if there is a weapon of any type near the body's arm, that Combat Form will use that weapon. Along with this, for the first time ever without modding, Flood Combat Forms carry Fuel Rod Cannons on Legendary difficulty and pose a grave hazard. Also, it should be noted that melee attacks have a much greater effect on Combat Forms in Halo 3. Against a human or brute combat form, most if not all melee attacks will cause the torso of the combat form to crumble apart, killing the combat form and rendering the body useless. The same tactic will work on an Elite Combat Form only if their shields are down. This becomes very useful in situations involving multiple combat forms and limited ammo. Trivia *In all Halo games, Flood Combat Forms always hold the Shotgun with one hand, and fire it without pumping another round into the chamber. (And in the case of Halo 1, they somehow manage to make the shotgun pump itself.) *Sometimes flood will wield flamethrowers in a normal game if they are revived very near one. *In Halo 2 and Halo 3, all Flood Combat Forms have more of the host's armor left on them such as chest plating and etc. *In Halo 2, all the Flood Infected Elites wear the armor of an Elite Minor, even on the Forerunner Gas Mine where the only Covenant Elites are the Spec-Ops Elites and the Arbiter. Even in the entire level, Quarantine Zone and the level Sacred Icon are there only Minor Elite Flood, where no Minor Elites were found. This is probably due to make it easy to generate combat forms. In Halo 3 however, say an Elite Ultra was infected, then the new Combat form will still have the armour of an Ultra. *In Halo 3, a Chieftain getting infected will turn into a Brute Combat Form with Minor Brute Armor on. *Occasionally, if you throw a Plasma Grenade on a combat form it will charge at the player, ignoring any other non-flood targets.But in Halo 3 they will jump away from the grenade. *Unlike human and elite combat forms, brute flood seem to be infected through the mouth/throat. If you look at a brute combat form from the front, you will notice the upper half of it's head and jaw attached to the infection form inside, and if you look from the left ofthe flood or crouch, you will notice it's lower jaw swinging around beneath the infection form. Image:Warrior Form Human2.png Image:FloodWeaponless05.jpg Image:Warrior Form Covie2.png Image:Ultra Flood Combat.jpg Image:BRUTEBUDDY.jpg Category:The Flood